Reborn In Shadows
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Fox's life has been going great ever since he join the knights. He finally feels like he has a home where he belongs. Sir Meta Knight wishes to now take over Dreamland, seems like a great idea. But a new demon beast shows herself, and Fox is faced with a horrific fact. The Demon Beast is his past sister! BOOK 2 FROM DARK TRUST IN VAMPIRE KNIGHTS! Time: Revenge Of Meta Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**I Own Nothing (Except Plot)**

**Book 2**

**Chapter 1**

**The Time Is Now**

Fox's POV

I stared out the window from Dedede's castle. A few days ago I killed my 'sister' with Sir Meta Knight. But in truth I didn't really feel any guilt, but just a pain of sadness. It's common though, she was my sister for eleven years.

But after I join the knights, Meta Knight has gotten rid of a lot of my old feelings for my family. I am sort of glad he did, for he, Sword, and Blade had to kill my mother ad father.

They had found out you see. And I was the one to give the last blow. They pleaded with me, but my feelings for them had disappeared. I killed them! I hated myself for a few days, but Sir Meta Knight helped me.

Today Meta Knight is going to take over Dreamland. I say good thing, Dedede needs to be thrown off that high pillar of his.

His ship, The Halberd, was something I had found out around the time I joined. I was pretty good at building things myself, so I helped out with the drawing plans and construction.

They learned a lot about me, Drama, Drawing, robotics. A lot of things I took in middle school.

My name is Fox Knight, and I am a Vampire Knight.

SOMEWHERE IN A DARK ROOM

She open her now crimson red eyes, once they were green. She touched her neck, nothing was there. She looked around, only to see two shadowy hands grip her. Holding her up by her two black wings.

She looked at the thing with fiery red eyes. It only laughed, placing her down in the palm of its hand.

"Born from death and hate, welcome my Demon Angel." it said in a dark voice. She glared at it, was it going to kill her like then *Censored* knights did!

"Who are you?" the girl asked, red eyes filled with curiosity. the thing gave a sharp tooth grin and let out a laugh.

"The answer to your revenge." was all it said that the darkness crept up them and carried them away.

Fumu only smiled darkly, revenge, she liked the sound of that.

**Short, yes. But this is only the start. REVIEW PLEASE FOR LONGER CHAPTERS! LATER**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 2**

**~ Dreams ~**

_~ Bun? ~_

Bun or now known as Fox Knight, slowly open his eyes to the dark place. The mist barely streamed out of a stone dragons mouth. The place was stone, and old. Cracks in every place, seemed unsafe to even be here.

'Wait, why am I here?' he questioned, nothing acme up except going to bed. It was a long day of training, and so far they were winning in the war ro control Dreamland. Fox grinned at this, he was happy where he was now.

But then looked around at his surroundings again. He was in a castle by the looks of it, but not Dedede Castle. No this place was more dark. The walls seemed to be here for ages. Crumbled and worn.

Fox glared around at the low light surroundings, the smell of death streaming off the walls. He looked behind him, the wall seemed so close yet so far. And in front was a corridor. He knew that was his only bet.

Fox made sure to check behind him ever now and then. This place seemed so alive some how. His footsteps echoed with every step he took. sound coming from the door beside him made Fox stop.

He leaned to it, and listen.

"Shade, now that you are one of us. we are wanting to have a certain Family member of yours." said a gruff voice from behind the door.

"but, my brother is dead Sir." said a female voice that sounded to him. Fox leaned closer, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"No, he is alive...And he helped in your death." said the voice again, the female let out a growl of anger.

"But, if we can get him to turn to the darkness...Then we will have a wonderful strong friend." the voice hissed in a debating way. The Female let out a grunt of approval.

"Now, go retrieve him!" he male bellowed, and the female replied back.

"I will not fail my Master." the voice was slurred, as Fox jolted awake.

He stared at the clock. He was cold and shaking a little, what was that? He looked around his metal room. He was still on the Halberd...But, that place felt so real. And who were they talking about?

Fox clutched his head, and looked at te clock again. 3:00am... he sighed, he didn't have to wake up until 7:00am. He turned back over on his bed, and tried to get that out of his mind.

"It was a dream...Right?" he asked himself, but got no answer in his head. he tried to get it out of his head, he was going to need all the rest the can get. And after what seemed like forever, his mind finally carved in to sleep.

Lucky no dreams came...

**I am really sorry for the short chapter, but I had a little inspiration before bed. And I am sorry for not updating so long. School has come back for me, so I won't be posting as often. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 3**

**Go Boom!**

Fox Knight woke up and looked around his room. He smiled lightly, he loved being a knave for Sir Meta Knight. It seems odd how he thought the knight was so scary when he was little.

But, now it seems his life flet better then ever. Today they would be attacking Dedede's castle. Cappy Town was in a state of fear. It as rather funny t see, but soon they wouldn't be so peaceful.

Meta Knight would make a better king then Dedede ever would. Fox smiled again, as he placed on his fox helment. Then walked outside, Sword nodded to him.

"Hey Fox, ready to attack the castle?" Fox smiled at him, and nodded. Sword lauhged, and shoved him lightly. Fox staggred, but laughed also.

"Well then, Sword, lets meet up with Sir Meta Knight." he said, Sword nodded with a sort of gleam in his eyes. Don't ask how they knew what face epression they had. Been friends for over 10 years and you get used to it.

Blade walke dup to them, she nodded to them. Sword was red in the face, Fox knew he loved her. But, he had his heart set an another. Fox smiled at her, Blade looked at the both of them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked, Sword and Fox laughed. They raced to the control room, where Meta Knight waited for them. His eyes went pink as they entered the room.

It seems so long ago that this boy was now his knave. How time flies now, he was just as good as Sword and Blade. Up to speed in no time, the elder knew he made the right choice by turning him.

Now he was just as loyal as Sword and Blade. It made the old knight proud to have a great ally and friend. Though he would never say it out loud, he had grown fond of the three, they were like his own sons.

"Ah, your are awake. Good, then we can start." he nodded to them, the door open. It was time for the ground attack. Meta Knight had done all he can in the air, now it was time for them to fear him up close.

"Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and my newest helper, Fox Knight. Today is they day you prove how loyal you are to me. Do not make me fear I made a mistake." he todl them, they all three nodded.

Sword felt ready for action, not at all fearful. Blade nodded her eyes gleamd for proving herself. Fox was ready, today was the day he showed who he was all this time.

And today was the day Meta Knight would be the king of all of Dreamland.

**Continue? Yes? No? Review please!**


End file.
